


Star Wars: Interim

by anonymwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Stories set before episode 3, during the clone wars and before.Chapter 1: Palpatine tries to convince a senator to support him in the upcoming election for Supreme Chancellor.Chapter 2: The perspective of a civilian boy in a warzone during the clone wars.





	1. Palpatine

"Ah, Senator Mordo. How nice to see you again."

"Chancellor Palpatine?, oh-what a pleasure to see you, i didn't expect you here."

"Oh?" Palpatine walked slowly around the room, while the senator stood still behind his desk. 

"I had heard of your, reluctance, to support the vote for my emergency powers."

"Yes, chancellor, i feel, right now, it is perhaps a bit too much of a hasty move."

Palpatine stopped and snapped his head toward Mordo. 

"You reject my offerings."

"I serve the republic, not the chancellor." Palpatine smiles. "Then you will be replaced!." 

A look of shock arrived on the face of Mordo as Palpatine raised his arms and shot lightning out of his fingers at him. The lightning electrocutes throughout his whole body as he shouts in pain. Palpatine bares his teeth, trying to conceal the huge grin he wants to show. He delights in electrocuting him, and raises the creature with his lightning and throws him to the ground in front of him. Mordo screams in pain. Palpatine's eyes bulge and he can't conceal his huge grin any longer and puts more effect into his lightning to increase the pain. Palpatine laughs. He continues inflicting lightning into Mordo as he writhes in agony, his screams turn to screeching, stretching the vocal cords of his throat as his flesh starts to burn and peel off. His eyes start melting and his skin starts to melt and form liquid on the floor as it is peeled off from flesh and bone and seeps over his clothes. Mordo screeches as Palpatine can't help himself but laugh and grin. Mordo's face deforms of that into a paste with his features unrecognizable, his limbs and body start to shrink from being melted. Parts of his body turn black from charring and brake off. The insides of his throat melt so much he is unable to screech anymore. Palpatine continues electrifying him, melting and charring his flesh until he gets to the organs where they suffer the same fate. Palpatine indulges his feelings until Mordo is a small puddle of liquid and charred pieces on the floor. Palpatine's grin fades to a smile. He turns around and walks out of the room with a slight spring in his step. When he exits the room and out into the corridor, two of his blue Naboo guards walk into Mordo's room and cleans up the mess. Once finished they reactivated the security camera and sensors.


	2. Civilian

The boy awoke to a loud noise from a bomb that exploded outside in the distance. He instinctively sat up on his bed breathing quickly. He looks around the room of the small stone house that he and his parents are living in. The small house, not more than a few meters high and wide. The parents had already gotten up out of their beds and waited a moment, looking upwards and listening for something. 

Another booming noise occurred outside in the distance, accompanied by a small shock-wave that reached not far from the house. The boys parents quickly began to pack their things, the boy's breathing was erratic. More huge booming noises were heard outside, occurring more and more. Still in bed the boy heard outside the sudden winds that would pick up near the house momentarily outside the window from the shock-waves of the blasts. The boys parents led the boy out of bed and got him dressed, and within a few minutes had almost packed their essential things, when the door gets kicked in and a clone trooper enters. The trooper aims their weapon at each of the people inside the house and looks around for a moment. 

"You need to get out of here!, follow me to the evacuation zone!" 

The parents looked at each-other and then picked up their things and followed the trooper with the boy. They were lead out of the house to find swirls of smoke covering much of the area. Clone troopers were running past them, and the trooper leading the family was taking them the other direction. The parents struggled to carry their things but pressed on while holding their child's hand tightly. More sounds of blasts and shock-waves were occurring all around them nearby, getting closer. Then the sound of blaster fire far into the direction the other clone troopers were headed. The clone trooper leading them lead them to the civilian evacuation point, with many other civilians there. They waited for hours before departing in a transport. The transport left the atmosphere and was above the planet, when through the windows all of them could see the sudden confederate ships hyper-jump into the area. The transport swerves to avoid them, and the confederate ships follow. The last moment on the transport was one of panic as the people began to shout and scream, while the boy breathed quickly as he stared through a window at the confederate ships.


End file.
